


Drabble request #2

by Crowned_Ladybug



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, they're just really scared of losing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: "I needed to hear your voice."Requested by magic-marvin-protection-patrol/fallskima on Tumblr.





	Drabble request #2

**Author's Note:**

> So far pretty much everything I've written about these two wound up as either angst or cuddling or both. They are two very soft boys and I love them.

Marvin wakes up when the bed shifts beside him. The world is dark and hazy, hard to make sense of when he’s just waking from a dream. Feeling a body beside his is a familiar, comforting feeling, and it takes him a long moment to remember that he had gone to sleep alone.

He rolls to the side, too sleepy to be startled. He needs not be anyway when he finds Jackie lying beside him, hands curled meekly to his own chest and blue eyes alight with the moonlight hitting his face. He looks scared and not at all sleepy.

“Jackie?” Marvin whispers, voice hoarse with sleep. In the silence of the room it feels like a harsh yell. “Did you wake me up?”

“Yeah, sorry, I just...”

“Nightmare again?” he moves closer, drapes an arm around Jackie’s waist to let him know he’s welcome to stay. It happens all too often, they’re both such messes, waking crying from nightmares and rushing to each other for comfort. At least they aren’t alone.

“I...guess you could call it that,” Jackie says, eyes downcast. “I didn’t really sleep in the first place. It’s just bad thoughts, I guess...a lot of them,” he shudders. “I just...I needed to hear your voice to know it’s alright.”

Marvin kisses his forehead, and Jackie is yet to cry tonight, but he still might. “It’s okay, darling,” Marvin pulls him closer, feels Jackie curl against him immediately and he shifts until they’re tangled together. It’s awfully comfortable and comforting, and Marvin can’t be bothered to think about how sore he will be in the morning if they fall asleep like this. “It’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I just...I’m so scared of losing you...but you already know that,” Jackie’s hands tremble as he curls them into the back of Marvin’s shirt. “There’s a bunch of stupid what-if’s swimming around my head and...the only way I can make them go away is by bothering you. I’m sorry.”

“Wow, I got woken from mediocre sleep by my boyfriend to cuddle. How awful,” Marvin jokes, but then he drops the tone in favour of a more soothing one. “You don’t need to feel sorry, it’s okay. I’m here for you. And I’d rather go with a little less sleep than know you needed me and I wasn’t there to help,” he knows he’s rambling a little too much, but if he can talk Jackie to sleep then it’s well worth disabling his brain-to-mouth filter for.

“Thank you,” is all Jackie really knows to say in response, and Marvin kisses his shoulder with a smile. Jackie finally feels like he can relax.

Marvin runs his hand up and down Jackie’s side a few times lazily before he gets an idea. He pulls his hand away, waves it about in the air a few times and mumbles unintelligible words to go along with it. At the last flick of his fingers small balls of light start to manifest in the air around the room, one after the other, slowly floating about like fireflies.

Jackie moves his head, tucks it under Marvin’s chin and opens his eyes to look. “Wow,” he breathes and Marvin can’t keep the proud smile from his lips. No matter how long they’ve known each other for, Jackie always seems to be amazed by Marvin’s magic. He reaches out towards one of the wisps, clumsy and playful, and it floats past his fingers just out of reach. Jackie smiles. “It’s beautiful.”

Marvin just hums happily, watching as his creations float around the room, casting a faint, warm light everywhere they go. Some settle on flat surfaces for a little while before taking off again, and soon they find their way to Marvin’s hair, and five or so of them gather there before Jackie brushes them off with a chuckle. Every bit of fear and pain is gone from Jackie’s eyes now, and Marvin knows it’s a temporary fix, but it will have to do for now.

Because Jackie falls asleep after his eyes can’t focus on the wisps any longer, with his nose pressed into Marvin’s throat and his legs tangled with his, and because in the morning he wakes up with the wisps gone but Marvin still there, smiling in his sleep and holding him tight.


End file.
